


Mistletoe and Memorandums

by HolmesianDeduction



Series: 25 Days of Holiday Fic 2k12 [1]
Category: Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy (2011), Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy - All Media Types, Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy - John Le Carré
Genre: 25 Days of Fic, Bill being a rascal, Christmas Party, Holidays, M/M, Mistletoe, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-05
Updated: 2012-12-05
Packaged: 2017-11-20 08:56:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/583550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolmesianDeduction/pseuds/HolmesianDeduction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[25 Days of Holiday Fic: Day 1 - Mistletoe]</p><p>When one of the Brixton crowd is hassling girls at the Circus' annual Christmas party, Bill steps in in an only slightly unexpected manner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistletoe and Memorandums

             “Kaspar, _stop_ it!”  In a flurry of agitated chatter, a small group of debs scattered, leaving the short, blond man in their midst standing alone, hastily shoving a sprig of mistletoe back into his jacket pocket.

             “Oh god, Kaspar’s at it _again_.”  Rolling his eyes, Peter Guillam sighed and swallowed the rest of his drink.  “He does this every bloody year.”

             “Mmmn,” murmuring his assent, Bill watched the scalphunter sulk over to another cluster of women, his eyes heavily lidded and bored.  “You’d think he’d have figured it out by now.”

             “Suppose I ought to go have a word with him.”

             Bill held up a hand, a knowing smirk crossing his lips as another flurry of tell-tale shrieks warned them that Kaspar had struck again, and his back leaving the wall, Bill handed Peter his drink and slipped through the retreating women, coming face to face with the other man before he could smuggle the mistletoe out of sight.

             Freezing in place, Kaspar stared up at Bill.  “Hallo Bill.”  He shifted uneasily under Bill’s gaze and at the slightly unsettling smile that twitched at the corner of his mouth.

             Letting his gaze fall to the small sprig of mistletoe still clutched in Kaspar’s hand, Bill’s smile broadened into an impertinent grin, and grabbing the smaller man by the lapels, kissed him hard on the mouth, holding it for long enough that a few of the younger girls blushed and turned away, their hands over their mouths.  Finally, Bill released him, plucking the mistletoe from his hand and placing it behind his ear before sauntering off to retrieve his drink, leaving a stunned and slightly bewildered looking Kaspar standing alone in the middle of the room.

             Pulling a mock grimace and downing the rest of his drink, Bill leaned against the wall.  “I don’t think he’ll be pulling that stunt again, do you?”  He flashed Peter a wolfish grin, and stifling his own laughter, Peter shook his head in agreement.

             It was the very next day when the memo went out: “Under no circumstances,” it read, should any personnel bring mistletoe to further festivities.


End file.
